Un asunto de tiempo
by trekker29
Summary: Cuando una extraña nave se estrella cerca de la casa de los Cypher s la historia podria estar en juego
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Yo no poseo Legend of the seeker ó Star Trek, esta es solo una historia basada en ellos.

UN ASUNTO DE TIEMPO

Capitulo 1- Pesadillas:

-Otra vez me encontré sudando..., la habitación a mí alrededor estaba vacía, solo una luz tenue de los mamparos exteriores se reflejaba sobre algunos objetos incluido mi uniforme.

Mire por la escotilla y solo vi las estrellas moviéndose a gran velocidad, eso solo significaba que seguíamos viajando más rápido que la luz. Era impresionante la velocidad que alcanzaba esta nueva nave interestelar la cual apenas estábamos probando en espacio profundo.

Todavía podía recordar las palabras del Almirante:

_La STARKNIGHT es una nave formidable, no hay duda, su nuevo motor trifásico de singularidad usa un pulso tetrionico para estabilizar la matriz quántica en el momento de saltar a warp. Por supuesto serás el primero en probarlo en espacio profundo..., confió en que lo hará muy bien; Sabes Andrew, me dijo después de mirarme y hacer una corta pausa, cada vez que te veo no puedo dejar de recordar aquella mañana en la que tus padres y yo te encontramos fuera del laboratorio de mecánica quántica, sus ojos miraron al infinito.

Eras apenas un recién nacido envuelto en unas mantas con una nota escrita en un extraño papiro que decía:

ANDREW CYPHER. Solamente un nombre, y aunque buscamos a todos los Cypher's dentro de la FEDERACION que habían, ninguno era tus padres. su cara reflejo tristeza y a la vez rectitud, algo que solo el y mi difunto padre podían conjugar.

_En fin, me enorgullece ver que seguiste los pasos de tu padre y míos y te has convertido en un gran oficial y más me enorgullece darte tu primer comando. No hay duda que lo mereces.

_El viejo me daba mas crédito del que merecía, como siempre..., volví a la cama pero no pude conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas siempre tienen ese efecto en mi. Así que me puse el uniforme y me dirigí al puente que se encontraba varias cubiertas arriba, me moví hasta él turbo ascensor sin problemas, podía caminar por los intrincados pasillos de la nave con los ojos cerrados ya que había memorizado los planos mucho antes que la nave estuviera terminada. Al llegar al turbo ascensor indique a la computadora mi destino.

_PUENTE..., unos segundos después las puertas automáticas se abrieron y pude ver el puente en todo su esplendor, algo a lo que aun no me acostumbraba, el puente de mi nave... sonaba extraño.

Era bastante grande, de forma ovalada y con consolas de mando por doquier, con una pantalla gigante al frente que en ese momento solo mostraba estrellas.

_Capitán..., dijo sorprendido el teniente comandante Lorent que se encontraba a cargo del turno nocturno, que sucede??

_Nada teniente-le respondí, levantando una mano- solo quería cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien, además no podía dormir.

_La nave esta operando dentro de los parámetros normales señor- me dijo tranquilamente-todos los sistemas están operando bien.

_Perfecto-me limite a decir, y me dirigí hacia mi oficina que se encontraba a babor del puente.

_Computadora café, caliente sin azúcar-dije en cuanto entre, el replicador hizo un pequeño silbido y mi café sé materializo. Tan bueno como siempre.

Tenia un mensaje subespacial, el cual leí luego de dejar la taza sobre el escritorio, la computadora me mostró una invitación a participar de un seminario sobre mecánica subespacial en la matriz quántica y sus efectos en los viajes espaciales. Un tópico muy interesante pense...

_Computadora, envía un mensaje a la organización del seminario, diles que allí estaré.

Esta conferencia era lo que necesitaba para distraerme un poco, además la STARKNIGHT debía realizar un escáner de una región del cuadrante que no requería de

Mi presencia, podían prescindir de mí por una semana. Luego de arreglarlo con mi primer oficial, el comandante Stern y dejarlo al mando de la nave, me encontré

Camino al sector 01 ( la tierra) a bordo de un trasbordador de largo alcance la YELLOWSTONE.

_Computadora, cuanto falta para alcanzar nuestra destinación...

_Ala velocidad actual arribará al sector 01 en 12 horas 23 minutos 34 segundos-dijo la voz femenina de la computadora.

_Perfecto, toma el timón y pon algo de música...

_Especifique... -dijo la computadora

_Algo del siglo 21... eh, Maroon 5 cualquier canción esta bien.

Me quede dormido y nuevamente soñé con una extraña mujer de cabello castaño, muy hermosa con lagrimas en los ojos y un bebe en los brazos estaba recostada en una cama

Hecha de madera muy rustica, algo que no había visto antes. Me despertó la alerta de la nave, la computadora indicaba una distorsión espacial clase 5.

Mire mi posición y vi que estaba entrando al sector del sistema solar terrestre, la anomalía estaba ejerciendo un campo gravitacional que atraía al trasbordador

tome control del timón y redirigí todo el poder no esencial a los motores, no surtió efecto, la anomalía seguía arrastrándome aun con los motores en reversa total

Era enorme como una rasgadura en el espacio que me atraía, trate de escaniarla para obtener alguna información pero ninguno de los censores la penetraban debido

A que había una gran cantidad de energía crono tónica saliendo de ella.

_Computadora envía una señal a la flota de nuestra localización y estado... -fue lo ultimo que alcance a decir antes de ser tragado por la anomalía...

Recobre el conocimiento para ver a la tierra acercándose a gran velocidad, mi reentrada a la atmósfera era demasiado alta, debí usar toda mi pericia para poder estabilizar la nave lo suficiente para que no estallara contra la atmósfera del planeta, pero entre al planeta demasiado rápido así que envié todo el poder a los escudos frontales y reforcé la integridad estructural de la nave...; Entonces me prepare para el impacto, sentí cuando la nave toco tierra y luego todo se obscureció.

Capitulo 2-Sorpresas, especulaciones y presentimientos:

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi querido Richard, había preparado una fiesta para él y además había invitado a todos nuestros amigos. Zed lo mantenía ocupado mientras todos nos preparábamos para darle la sorpresa..., entonces mientras terminábamos un fuerte trueno que cruzo el cielo nos distrajo y asusto a todos los que nos encontrábamos en la casa. Fue cuando lo vi, un... eh, bueno no se como describirle, era algo que no había visto jamás cayendo en llamas desde el cielo para impactarse unos kilómetros mas allá en el bosque.

Todos nos quedamos perplejos observando, la primera en salir a ver fue Mira, mi hija que ya era para ese entonces una hermosa muchacha de 18 años de edad, cada vez que la miraba recordaba a mi pequeño Andrew al cual había perdido hace ya tanto tiempo, detrás de ella salió Jense mi cuñada gritando que se detuviera. Yo salí detrás de ellas, sin poder resistirme a ver que había sucedido.

_Mira debes ser mas prudente-la regaño su tía

_ Lo siento tía Jensen-dijo ella tranquilamente-es solo que eso a sido muy extraño y me dio curiosidad.

_Mira, no hay duda de que eres hija de tu padre-dijo negando con la cabeza-en lugar de sentir miedo por algo extraño sientes curiosidad...

_Que fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunte al salir de la casa.

Los demás que estaban adentro salieron también para ver que ocurría, todos estaban intrigados y un poco asustados por lo que acababa de suceder. Excepto Mira la cual se mostraba solamente intrigada. No cabía duda de que era hija de su padre pensé. Y como si lo hubiera conjurado apareció de la nada junto con Zed, justo para arruinar su sorpresa.

_ Ahh, perfecto!!!-resople.

No puedo creer que por distraernos Richard nos haya sorprendido a nosotros, después de pasar tanto tiempo planeando esta fiesta. , después de recuperarme de la frustración por el fracaso de la fiesta sorpresa me di cuenta de que nadie había entrado a la casa. Al parecer todos estaban demasiado ocupados, Richard incluido, tratando de adivinar que era eso que había cruzado el cielo y había caído en el bosque, fue entonces cuando de pura bocona dije:

_Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver solo para cerciorarnos de que no es nada malo- brillante... en que estaba pensando??

_Tienes razón!- dijo Richard secundado por Mira y Zed

_Mi amor, no fue en serio, lo dije para que todos dejaran de pensar en eso... - Y seguía metiendo la pata.

_Pero seria buena idea revisar, por si se trata de algo peligroso para todos- Siempre el héroe desinteresado, eso era algo que siempre admiraba en él.

_Esta bien, vayamos a ver de que se trata, después de todo tu fiesta sorpresa ya se arruino... - dije ya resignada.

En ese momento Richard me beso y me dio un fuerte abrazo susurrándome al oído " Te amo", y con eso mi mal humor se esfumo, entonces todos salimos en dirección a donde se había estrellado ese objeto desconocido. Y por alguna razón mi instinto me decía que algo nos esperaba hay, solo hubiera querido saber si se trataba de algo bueno o malo.

Capitulo 3-Perdido... y eh... encontrado???

Me desperté dentro del trasbordador y mire a mí alrededor, la nave parecía en bastante mal estado, parte del mamparo interior se había desprendido algunas consolas estaban en corto, había escombros metálicos por doquier y se estaba filtrando humo de plasma, aunque algunos sistemas aun funcionaban incluyendo la alerta de colisión que aun sonaba. En ese momento fui hacia una de las escotillas de emergencia que la computadora había abierto, ya que me estaba sofocando por el plasma, salí de la nave y caí al suelo, al ponerme de pie pude observar la destrucción que mi trasbordador había causado al estrellarme; era increíble, como ver un gran sendero entre un tupido bosque donde los árboles habían sido destrozados y la tierra removida por una distancia de al menos tres kilómetros en línea recta.

_A eso le llamo yo un aterrizaje forzoso- dije en voz alta.

Comencé a caminar en línea recta por el bosque, al menos creo que eso hacia, estaba muy desorientado y todo mi cuerpo me dolía. Hasta que llego un momento en el que escuche voces que no se de donde provenían, pero las seguí, aunque el dolor me gano y volví a perder el conocimiento.

Abrí los ojos, me encontré a mí mismo en un lugar extraño pero que a la vez se me hacia muy familiar, era una habitación muy rustica de madera, yo diría que me encontraba en una cabaña. Pero lo sorprendente es que esa habitación ya la conocía, al igual que esa cama, la había visto en mis pesadillas; era la cama donde se encontraba esa hermosa mujer con el bebe en brazos.

Debía estar soñando, probablemente aun seguía tirado en el bosque, inconsciente; entonces escuche pasos que se acercaban y una voz femenina que me preguntaba como me encontraba. Era una joven de mi edad que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo con mangas que colgaban a partir de los codos, me puso un paño mojado sobre la frente.

Detrás de ella vi a una mujer pelirroja que me miraba intrigada, y con cierto recelo, debo admitir.

¿_Cómo te sientes?-me pregunto la joven

_Yo... eh, bien... creo- fue lo único que pude articular.

_Mi nombre es Mira, y tú eres?-pregunto

_Andrew, me llamo Andrew.

_Que fue lo que te sucedió?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

_Estaba en rumbo hacia aquí cuando me encontré con una distorsión espacial clase 5, su fuerza gravitatoria era tan fuerte que no pude librarme de ella ni con los motores en reversa total. Supongo que mi nave debe haber rebotado en su campo gravitatorio y me envió a gran velocidad contra la tierra porque cuando me percate estaba entrando al planeta a tremenda velocidad, así que solo tuve tiempo de reforzar los escudos y prepararme para el impacto- cuando termine de hablar vi como las dos mujeres me observaban desconcertadas.

_De que estas hablando!!??-dijo la mujer pelirroja con expresión de sorpresa.

_Tía, sé mas cortes!!-le replico la joven Mira.

_Perdón, pero en donde estoy??-Algo que tendría que haber preguntado antes de abrir mi bocota, idiota!!!

_Estas en las afueras de Thandor, en la casa de mi familia.

_Perdona pero no tengo idea de que es Thandor, ni quien sea tu familia-dije sin entender nada.

_Perdón, es que nunca había conocido a alguien que no supiera que en las afueras de Thandor solo vive la familia del Buscador... -dijo Mira con solemnidad

_Y que es un buscador???-es como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco-estoy en la tierra??

_Claro!!, Donde más podrías estar-dijo la mujer pelirroja con brusquedad.

Me paralice, en ese momento recordé que la anomalía tenia una gran distorsión crono tónica, que había bloqueado mis sensores. Entonces caí en cuenta de que estaba en la tierra, el problema no era donde estaba sino cuando!!!.

Cuando me di cuenta las mujeres me miraban extrañadas, justo en ese momento entro en la habitación un pigmento de mi imaginación, o por lo menos hasta ese entonces eso creí que era, era la mujer con la que había soñado toda mi vida; la del bebe en brazos. Parecía que tenia un par de años mas que como yo la soñaba, pero no demasiados, me sonrió y fue como si todos mis temores, ansiedades y preocupaciones se esfumaran.

Quien era, porque podía hacerme sentir así, como si todo tuviera solución, por un momento me recordó a la sonrisa de mi madre.

_Mira, deja al joven en paz- dijo ella

_Solo estaba preguntándole como estaba y de donde vino-dijo ella haciéndose la tonta

_Perdona a mi hija, es demasiado curiosa, como su padre-dijo riendo, aunque no entendí por que.

_No hay problema, ella a sido muy amable-me limite a decir.

_Como sea, estas a salvo aquí en la casa Cypher.

No pude hacer mas que mirarla, y tratar de pensar que todo era una gran coincidencia, si eso era, solo una coincidencia.

_Gracias...

Capitulo 4-Mentiras, verdades y revelaciones:

Continuaba perplejo, solo podía tratar de conectar toda esta información en mi mente, pero nada tenia sentido; me habían dejado solo para descansar. Deseaba poder saber donde me encontraba, o más bien cuando, si tan solo pudiera llegar a la YELLOWSTONE...

En ese momento caí en cuenta de que mi trasbordador había quedado en algún lugar, a la merced de quien sabe que, que podía suceder si alguien encontraba mi nave y contaminaba la línea temporal. No había tiempo, debía ir por ella ahora, me levante de la cama y mire a mí alrededor buscando mi uniforme; se encontraba doblado sobre una silla en un rincón.

Me detuve al ver que mi insignia-comunicador y mi tricorder no estaban por ningún lado, estaba seguro que los traía conmigo cuando salí de la nave, donde se encontraban??. Acaso ellos los habían tomado??

"Debo salir de aquí", pensé, me vestí y me encamine hacia fuera cerciorándome de que nadie me viera; algo que casi logre de no ser porque Kahlan, así se llamaba la mujer con la que había soñado, me sorprendió saliendo de otra habitación.

_A donde vas!?, Todavía estas mal herido- dijo ella sorprendida de verme y tomándome un brazo.

_Perdón, han sido muy amables pero debo irme-dije seriamente.

_a donde iras en ese estado??-me dijo con la preocupación en el rostro.

_Debo volver por donde vine, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo voy a hacerlo

_Al menos quédate hasta que te recuperes...

_No, es peligroso que sigamos interactuando- dije algo ofuscado.

_Mi madre tiene razón!!- dijo Mira, a la cual no vi venir.

Para ese momento irme sin que nadie lo notara era imposible, así que me dispuse a mentir, no quería hacerlo pero no-tenia otra opción.

_Soy una persona peligrosa y me están buscando, si no me voy esto se va a poner feo... - pero en que estaba pensando ¡¡¡¿¿UNA PERSONA PELIGROSA??!!, ¡¡¡¿¿ESTO SE VA A PONER FEO??!!!. Es que se me fundió el cerebro por el humo de plasma!!???

_No te creo- dijo Mira, chica terca!!

_Yo tampoco- le secundo Kahlan

_Me vale muy poco si me creen o no, me tengo que marchar.

_Tan importante es lo que tienes que hacer que estas dispuesto a arriesgarte a salir en ese estado???-Me dijo Kahlan, Ahora con marcada preocupación en el rostro, algo que me desconcertó.

_Sí!- dije firme y contundentemente.

_No eres un prisionero, podes marcharte cuando quieras, pero...- se detuvo un momento mirándome a los ojos- espero que nos volvamos a ver.

_Pero madre...-dijo Mira pero fue interrumpida por Richard, su padre, un hombre recto por lo que había podido observar en este poco tiempo, digno de confianza.

_Mira, tu madre tiene razón, Andrew es nuestro huésped, no nuestro prisionero.

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de gratitud, y salí por la puerta cuando me cruce con Zeth el abuelo de Richard, por lo que había entendido. Me di vuelta en el umbral de la puerta y les agradecí a todos por su ayuda, luego emprendí mi camino.

Trate de orientarme para saber donde estaba mi nave, pero la verdad es que no-tenia idea, cuando me desmaye perdió toda noción de hacia que dirección me habían llevado; Podría estar a kilómetros de distancia o solo a pocos metros. Debería haber preguntado a los Cypher's por donde rayos me trajeron, pero era mejor no inmiscuirlos mas en todo esto, quien sabe como había cambiado ya la línea temporal mi pequeña aventura.

Además seguía preguntándome que paso con mi insignia y mi tricorder, y justo en ese momento sentí que gritaban mi nombre...

_Andrew... Andrew!!!- era la voz de Mira que venia corriendo.

_Mira que haces aquí??

_Es que te traje estos objetos que estaban en la casa, creo que cuando te encontramos inconsciente al llevarte a la casa, mi madre los guardo para que no se perdieran.

_Gracias, me estaba preguntando donde los había dejado- que alivio, huff.

_Te volveremos a ver??- me pregunto con algo de tristeza.

_No creo.

_Que pena, realmente me agradas...

_Tu también Mira, eres algo especial, aunque estas un poco loca- dije riendo.

_Pues mas loco estas tu-me dijo mostrándome la lengua y los dos echamos a reír.

_Mejor sigo mi camino- le dije, ella se despidió nuevamente y desapareció tras los árboles y arbustos.

Abrí mi tricorder y escanee el área por señales subespaciales, se supone que mi nave es la única fuente capaz de enviar ese tipo de emisión en esta época, localice la señal a unos dos kilómetros al suroeste de mi actual posición; Cerré el tricorder y emprendí el camino. Allí estaba, tal como la deje, parece que la computadora había implementado los protocolos de seguridad luego de que yo salí, porque todas las escotillas estaban selladas, me comunique con la computadora por medio de mi insignia-comunicador:

_Computadora desactiva los protocolos de seguridad, autorización: Cypher omega 2276 alfa tango.- escuche el bip de confirmación de la computadora y luego las escotillas se abrieron.

Cuando entre al trasbordador me di cuenta de que tenia mucho trabajo por hacer si es que quería volver por donde vine, era eso o encontrar un lugar tranquilo lejos de todo, donde poder vivir el resto de mi vida sin interferir con la historia. Comencé por reestablecer la energía a los sistemas principales para poder correr un diagnostico de toda la nave, no era muy alentador, la mayoría de los sistemas primarios y varios secundarios estaban fuera de línea y algunos seriamente dañados.

Los impulsores estaban muertos y ni hablar del núcleo y las nácelas warp, eran un desastre, tenia delante de mí al menos un mes de reparaciones- en una base estelar con todas las herramientas y repuestos- así que me puse manos a la obra; Salí a reparar un par de sistemas y fue en ese momento que note a alguien más.

Capitulo 5-Queee???....:

Me quede como un idiota mirando a la mujer de blanco que se encontraba delante de mí, mirando con incredulidad lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos, su boca se abrió para decir algo pero las palabras no salían. Finalmente me acerque hacia ella con cuidado para no asustarla, me di cuenta de que seria yo el que debía hablar primero...

_Esto puede parecer un poco raro Kahlan, pero te aseguro de que hay una explicación razonable para todo... - ni yo me creía eso!!!.

_Eh. ahh...razonable???!!, Que??, Cómo puede ser esto explicado razonablemente!!!-dijo ella entre gestos con sus manos señalando hacia el trasbordador.

_Como te explicooo....ehhh..., bueno....ehhh...- piensa, piensa, piensa!!!

_Eres a caso un mago o un brujo!!??, yo pensé que podrías ser.... pero....- dijo dubitativa.

_No!!, Claro que no!!!, No soy un mago de hecho no creo en esas cosas... - tendría que haber dicho que sí; era la escapatoria perfecta, estúpido!!!!, era hora de aceptarlo el humo de plasma me había derretido el cerebro, que más da...

_Si no eres un mago, que es eso??- dijo nuevamente señalando la YELLOWSTONE.

En ese preciso instante se me pasa por la cabeza la más estúpida idea que podría haber tenido, una vocecita en mi interior me dijo, "Porque no le dices la verdad". Estaba perdiendo la cordura..., yo tan joven que era, ya me veía encerrado en un cuarto con paredes acolchadas!!!. No podía romper la directriz temporal primaria de no interferir, pero ya lo había hecho, o no? ; me debatía conmigo mismo cuando me di cuenta de que Kahlan no estaba por ningún lado hasta que la vi dentro de la nave. !!!!

_No!!, no toques eso...!!!- grite cuando la vi acercarse hacia un panel de control que estaba en corto, aunque no llegue a tiempo, la descarga la dejo inconsciente y mal herida.

Saque rápidamente el botiquín de primeros auxilios tome un tricorder medico para poder ver sus lecturas vitales, se encontraba estable pero con algunas heridas, quemaduras por el shock eléctrico. Así que me dispuse a sacar un regenerador dermal del botiquín, cuando ella recupero la conciencia, se asusto al verme tan cerca y se cubrió su brazo al sentir el dolor...

_Esta bien Kahlan, no voy a hacerte daño, solo te voy a curar...; como tu lo hiciste, recuerdas- dije, lo mas calmado que pude.

_Bien...- ella extendió su brazo hacia mi, yo pase el regenerador sobre la herida y esta desapareció. Ella solo se quedo observando la parte de su cuerpo donde antes había una gran quemadura.

_Entonces si eres un mago...- dijo abriendo los ojos con fascinación- y uno muy poderoso...

_No, ya te dije que no soy nada de eso, es solo un regenerador dérmico, y tu no deberías estar aquí; mucho menos estar tocando paneles en corto...- dije sin pensar

_Diagnostico de sistemas operativos completo, sistemas primarios fuera de línea, sistemas secundarios operando al 32%- dijo la computadora, mientras Kahlan miraba hacia todos lados desconcertada.

_Que a sido eso??- pregunto ella intrigada.

_No me creerías si te dijera- dije negando con la cabeza.

_Pruébame... - dijo tranquilamente

No saldría de esto sin decírselo, ya me había percatado de eso a estas alturas, así que decidí hacerle caso a la voz en mi mente; aunque eso fuera contra todo lo que creía que era coherente. Me voy a arrepentir de esto!!!...

_Eso que escuchaste era la computadora de esta nave finalizando un diagnostico de sistemas. - me observo en silencio sin comprender.

_La computadora es una inteligencia creada por los hombres para cumplir con tareas especificas, me explico???...

_Ehhh.... quieres decir que no es una persona?- dijo tratando de comprender

_No, no lo es, es una maquina, una herramienta al igual que las que utilizan ustedes para arar la tierra o trabajar en la granja...

_Pero nuestras herramientas no hablan!!

_Créeme algún DIA lo harán.

_Nunca había visto cosas como estas, que es este lugar, tú lo llamaste tu nave; acaso navegas en el mar con ella???....., porque no hay ningún mar cerca.- me miro esperando una respuesta.

_No, no navego por el mar con ella. eh..., es un poco mas complicado que eso- la palabra complicado parecía venir bastante en nuestra conversación.

_La verdad es que no has visto nada de esto jamás porque no ha sido inventado aun. - espere por su reacción.

_Que???¿, Cómo que no se han inventado aun?- dijo un tanto nerviosa.

Capitulo 6- Búsqueda:

_Bitácora del primer oficial: Continuo al mando de las STARKNIGHT, aun no hemos podido localizar la YELLOWSTONE, ni al capitán Cypher; todos en la tripulación estamos determinados a no rendirnos a pesar de que ya a pasado una semana de su desaparición. Nos dirigimos hacia el sector 01 una vez mas ya que nuestros censores han detectado una gran cantidad de partículas crono tónicas, lo cual es muy inusual, espero que esta sea una pista para poder dar con el paradero del capitán.

La tensión se podía sentir a través de toda la nave, la ausencia del capitán nos había golpeado a todos, no-solo era nuestro comandante; Además era un amigo fiel y en muchas ocasiones a mí como a muchos miembros de esta tripulación nos había salvado la vida. Cada esfuerzo que hacíamos era para poder localizarlo, esperando que se encontrara a salvo.

_Reporte teniente... - dije.

_Hemos entrado al sector 01, la concentración de cronotones se encuentra 5000 Km adelante.

_En pantalla... - en ese momento la pantalla principal nos mostró algo que solo podría describir como una rasgadura en el espacio.

_Que muestran los censores, alférez...

_Los censores no pueden penetrar las distorsiones crono tónicas señor, no podemos tomar ninguna lectura.

_Señor las fuerzas gravitatorias del fenómeno comienzan a forzar nuestra posición, sugiero que nos alejemos para estar a salvo.- dijo el teniente

_Aléjenos a una distancia de 78.000 Km timonel

_Teniente quiero que modifique una sonda tipo 3 para que escanee esa fisura, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo quiero lo antes posible.

_Sí señor.

_Estaré, en astrometría, estudiando los pocos datos que tenemos; El puente es suyo.-le dije antes de tomar él turbo ascensor hacia la cubierta 6.

Capitulo 7- Familia:

Kahlan aun no salía de su asombro, yo tampoco siendo que había hecho algo que creía imposible, pero que podía hacer; ya lo había visto todo y no era estúpida sacaría conclusiones y quizás si se lo explicaba lo mantendría en secreto...

_Kahlan se que esto es mucho para que asimiles- ni que fuera borg- pero tengo que pedirte un favor, no puedes decirle de esto a nadie, por favor!!- dije casi suplicando.

_Claro, no le diré nada a nadie, créeme.

_Gracias. , ahora mejor te llevo a tu casa, antes de que vengan por ti.

_Disculpa, puedo hacerte una pregunta, si no te incomoda- dijo amablemente

_Claro. , lo que quieras.

_Si no navegas por los mares, por donde lo haces???

_Bueno, esto te va a resultar difícil de creer, pero la YELLOWSTONE vuela por el cielo....- trate de dejarle algo de espacio.

_Entonces..... tu....., tu fuiste lo que vimos caer desde el cielo, no??- dijo ella esperando una respuesta.

_Si, me estrelle, es una larga historia....

_Bueno, tenemos tiempo hasta llegar a la casa, cuéntame; si no entiendo algo te lo diré.

Comencé a contarle como es que termine allí, podía ver su cara de asombro cuando le dije de donde venia, aunque también note algo de decepción; como si esperara algo que no fue..., luego por alguna razón le conté sobre mis padres y como me habían hallado y entonces en su cara apareció un rasgo de tristeza junto con algo de alegría y esperanza, era extraño.

_Y esa es mi historia hasta ahora....

_Es increíble, todo lo que has pasado, y dime nunca conociste a algún descendiente de mi familia en el futuro; se que es mucho el tiempo pero quizás....- pregunto expectante.

_No, salvo que me cuentes a mi, la nota que mis padres encontraron conmigo decía que me llamaba Andrew Cypher, pero jamás encontraron una familia con ese apellido en toda la FEDERACIÓN.- La mire y su expresión era de sorpresa y alegría, aunque unas lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

_Te encuentras bien?- pregunte algo preocupado, en ese momento ella me abrazo, yo me quede perplejo sin poder decir nada.

_Sabia que algún día te encontraría.... lo sabia....

_No entiendo, encontrar a quien??, De que hablas??

Me quede escuchando su explicación sin dar crédito a lo que oía, me dijo que yo era su hijo al cual había perdido hace casi 20 años, que no sabia como había acabado en donde termine, pero que sin duda ella era mi madre. Cuando ella cabo de hablar trate de articular alguna palabra pero nada salió, estaba tan mudo como ella cuando vio el trasbordador.

_Creo que te has confundido en grande- dije tratando de dar sentido a todo esto

_No, claro que no, tu eres mi Andrew lo se; no comprendo como no me di cuenta antes eres idéntico a tu padre- dijo ella emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

_No puede ser, como es que nací aquí?? Y termine ....., no lo comprendo

_Yo tampoco, pero si comprendo que al fin mi hijo esta conmigo nuevamente- y me volvió a abrazar.

_Ok, esto se esta poniendo raro, tu mi madre???, eso quiere decir queeeeeeeee.........

_ Si, que Richard es tu padre y Mira tu hermana gemela....

_Que, que!!!!, tengo una hermana gemela!!??, Mira es mi hermanita??

_Mas bien tu eres su hermanito, ella es unos minutos mas grande....

_Esto es demasiado....., tengo que sentarme- me apoye contra una enorme piedra.

_Entiendo si no quiere saber nada de nosotros, después de todo...., tu tienes tu vida y nuestra familia quizás no te parezca gran cosa pero....., no tomare a mal si te quieres ir.- dijo tristemente y se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

_Espera, dame un segundo, es demasiado para procesar. No es que...., lo que sucede es que...., mas bien...-Dios es que no podía decir nada coherente!!!- Me encantaría tener una familia de nuevo, pero no puedo quedarme, eso afectaría el espacio-tiempo. Pero aun así en el tiempo en el que este aquí me encantaría conocerte- espere su respuesta.

_Pero que hay de tu padre y tu hermana??

_Me temo que ellos no pueden saber nada, es demasiado peligroso, ya lo es que tu lo sepas....

_Esta bien, lo aremos a tu manera, aunque me muera de ganas de decírselos no lo are.

Así fue como comenzamos a conocernos, los siguientes 8 días Kahlan me llevo comida a la nave mientras yo la reparaba, hablamos de todo, como me crié y en que planetas; como eran mis padres adoptivos e incluso como murieron a manos de los Borg. Ella se asusto bastante cuando le describí a los Borg y lo que podían hacer, luego le conté como me enrole en la flota hasta que me dieron el comando de mi nave, ella dijo que se sentía orgullosa de su hijo haya hecho y visto todo lo que yo.

Ella me dijo que el día que Mira y yo nacimos ella me entrego a Jensen para que me llevara a algún lugar a salvo, ya que las demás confesoras querrían matarme por ser varón, dijo que los varones confesores se vuelven malos y matan; y se sorprendió de que yo no tuviera poderes, luego me dijo que Jensen se encontró en el camino con una extraña tormenta que la desoriento y cuando salió de ella yo ya no estaba. Me buscaron durante años, ella fue la ultima en darse por vencida, desde ese día en la casa Cypher no se dice nada con respecto a ese tema y nunca se lo a contado a Mira ya que ella era muy pequeña cuando dejaron de buscarme y no querían que sufriera.

Capitulo 8- Celos:

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que comencé a reparar la YELLOWSTONE, parecía que todo iba bien aunque aun tenia mucho trabajo por delante, mi relación con Kahlan había crecido mucho; le conté cosas que nunca pensé compartir con nadie. Pero como toda tranquilidad es pasajera, los problemas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y no se harían esperar, fue una mañana en la que vi a Kahlan llegar llorando pero no quiso decirme porque; los días pasaron y cada vez que ella llegaba su semblante parecía mas triste y preocupado hasta que un día no pude mas y la confronte....

_Kahlan, que es lo que sucede???... pregunte ansioso y preocupado

_A que te refieres, no pasa nada- me dijo tratando de sonar despreocupada

_Es que acaso tengo cara de tonto???- dije un poco ofuscado por su falta de sinceridad

_No, claro que no, es que no creo que quieras saberlo....

_Claro que si, me molesta verte mal.

_ Es que..... bueno....., tu padre cree que.....

_Que cree???

_Que tu no te fuiste y que yo me estoy encontrando a escondidas contigo porque estoy enamorada- dijo sin parar a respirar.

_QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- OK mi reacción no fue la mas calmada, lo se.

_ Lo siento tanto Andrew, no se como se le ha ocurrido eso, estoy tan avergonzada- dijo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

_Es que es una locura, el esta loco, y yo no se por cuanto tiempo mas pueda conservar la cordura..... alguien que me despierte.

_ No es tu culpa, yo me confié demasiado, no pensé que Mira me seguiría y menos que le contaría a Richard.

_Mira sabe de todo esto!!!!???, porque mejor no envió un comunicado subespacial y se lo contamos al resto de la galaxia, creo que en alfa centauri todavía no lo saben- dije sarcásticamente.

_Que vamos a hacer???- me pregunto como si tuviera alguna idea coherente.

_ Lo que voy a hacer es ir a aclarar esto antes de que tu esposo venga a matarme y encuentre el trasbordador.

_Pero que le vamos a decir??

_Esa es una excelente pregunta, y si mejor lo aturdo con un faser???- me miro con mala cara- Era una idea, nada mas, la improvisación no es lo mío.

En ese momento salí disparado para la casa Cypher, aun sin saber que demonios iba a hacer cuando llegara, y por si acaso llevaba un faser; pero que era lo peor que podía pasar me decía a mi mismo, la verdad es que no tenia ni idea de la locura que se estaba por desatar. Al llegar Richard estaba en el umbral de la puerta, esperando, lo cual no me dio buena espina, al verme salió disparado a mi encuentro.

TU!!!!- fue lo unico que dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre mi y golpearme en la cara

_Que tal si lo hablamos primero.....- el continuo tirando golpes enfurecido- ok, entonces no lo hablamos- dije y me defendi con todo el entrenamiento que la flota estelar me habia brindado en cuanto a combate mano a mano, lo tube inmovilizado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Espera!!!- grito Kahlan

_Te voy a soltar- le dije a Richard- trata de controlarte o vuelves al suelo....

El asintió con la cabeza y yo lo libere, se puso de pie y me miro con cara de pocos amigos, yo hice caso omiso de su mirada me di media vuelta y enfrente a Kahlan.

_Por eso te dije que era mejor que no nos vieramos más!!! Le dije con tono enojado.

_Al menos dame la oportunidad de explicarles....

_Ni de broma, ya tengo suficientes problemas, sin mencionar que ni tu deberias saber....

_Pero...., no podemos dejarlo asi, tu eres...

_Yo soy nada...- dije cortante

_Bueno, pues yo no voy a dejar las cosas de este modo. Richard...- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- él es nuestro An....

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

_ Tiene que saberlo- me dijo ella mirando a su esposo

Capitulo 9- Familia:

_Porque mejor no me apuñalas, eso seria mejor que esto- le dije irónicamente

En ese momento mi tricorder comenzo a sonar, los sensores de la YELLOWSTONE habian captado una señal subespacial, me di media vuelta y sali corriendo hacia el trasbordador, Kahlan y Richard comenzaron a seguirme al igual que todos los que estaban en la casa. No me detuve a pensar en ellos, lo unico que me importaba en ese momento era llegar a la nave para triangular esa extraña señal, para cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban yo ya estaba a dos pasos del trasbordador.

_Computadora abre la compuerta- Grite

Entre al trasbordador a toda velocidad, active los scanners de largo alcanse y espere, la computadora triangulo la ubicación de la señal fuera del sistema solar. Era una señal de rastreo de la Federación, no podia creerlo, me habian encontrado.

_Computadora, abre un canal, Soy el capitan Andrew Cypher, de la nave U.S.S. STARKNIGTH. Si hay alguien escuchándome responda....- Espere perplejo

_Imposible iniciar comunicación, el deflector principal solo esta operando al 12%- Dijo la computadora.

_Demonios... en ese momento me di vuelta y note a Kahlan y a Richard que me observaban.

_Andrew, esta todo bien- pregunto Kahlan

_Tengo que darle mas potencia al deflector principal, debo redirigir todo el poder de los sistemas restantes hacia alli, dejenme pasar- pase por al lado de un mudo y sorprendido Richard y me dirigi hacia un panel de control lo abri y me dispuse a redirigir toda la potencia hacia el deflector.

_Podemos ayudar en algo- me pregunto Kahlan

_Si, llévatelos a todos de aquí, no se si esto vaya a funcionar, lo mas probable es que alla un corto circuito y toda la nave explote y no creo que quieran estar aquí- dije sin mirarlos.

_Explotar!?..., no vamos a dejarte aquí!, ni se te ocurra que te vamos a dejar, no puedes...- en ese momento la voz de Kahlan se convirtió en sollozos.

Mire hacia ellos sin saber que decir _ Kahlan yo.... quiero decir... no puedo...- pero nada coherente salio de mi boca.

_Tu eres nuestro Andrew!??? Dijo Richard sorprendido y apesadumbrado

_Mejor se van, esto puede que acabe mal.- eso si que era decir lo obvio.

Me di vuelta y comence a trabajar nuevamente, pero me percate que ninguno de ellos se habia movido, al pasar nuevamente a su lado para llegar a la consola principal note por la ventanilla que el resto de la familia tampoco se habia movido. Reconfigure la matriz de comunicaciones y me dispose a activar el deflector principal.

_Si van a irse háganlo ahora, de otra manera no puedo garantizar su seguridad, realmente no quiero que salgan heridos.

_Has lo que debas nosotros nos quedamos aquí... hijo- dijo Richard antes de que su voz se quebrara.

Mire al panel de control, el boton de activacion del deflector titilaba- Hay va...- fue lo unico que dije antes de presionarlo.

_Potencia de deflector principal al 62%, enlace con señal subespacial establecida- dijo la computadora.

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!- salte de la butaca y sin saber porque abrase a Kahlan y a Richard quienes se quedearon perplejos por un momento pero luego me devolvieron el abrazo, cuando me di cuenta de mi reaccion me separe de ellos gentilmente y me dirigi de nuevo a la consola.

_Soy el capitan Andrew Cypher de la nave de la federación STARKNIGTH, alguien me copia....

_Repito, aquí Andrew Cypher, alguien me copia....- solo podia captar estatica

_Computadora continua enviando una señal de emergencia por todos los canales, no seces hasta que alguien te responda- ordene a la computadora.

_Afirmativo, transmisión de emergencia enviada en todos los canales- contesto.

_Que sucede?- me pregunto Richard con un hilo de voz.

_No lo se, al parecer la señal que estoy captando esta demasiado lejos y es retrasmitida por un relevador subespacial en una frecuencia coobariante, lo que significa que el punto de origen de la señal esta desfasado temporalmente...-Richard y Kahlan me miraron como se les ubiera hablado en Klingon.

_Perdon, pero no entendi nada de lo que acabas de decir- confeso Kahlan.

_Ni yo- agrego Richard.

_No importa, porque ustedes ya se estaban yendo, recuerdan.- dije sin mirarlos.

_Andrew, si crees que vamos a dejarte, ahora que te hemos encontrado te equivocas, no te dejaremos solo.- dijo Richard, secundado por Kahlan quien asintió en silencio.

_No tienen idea de lo que dicen, no pueden quedarse, es peligroso, quien sabe como puede afectar esto a la linea temporal; quien sabe como la a afectado ya. No me voy a arriesgar a volver y a encontrarme con que todos en el futuro tienen cabeza de calabaza...- ambos me miraron desconcertados y luego se miraron entre ellos.

_No me hagan caso, es solo un mal chiste, todo esto es un mal chiste; sip el universo se esta riendo a mis costillas y a lo grande- dije tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y riendo con ironia.

_Entonces crees que el que nosotros seamos tus padres es un mal chiste...- dijo Kahlan con notada tristeza.

_No, no es eso, no me molesta la posibilidad de que ustedes sean mis padres, es el hecho de que de ser cierto aunque desee mucho poder conocerlos y tenerlos en mi vida va a ser imposible; no solo porque no debo interferir con la historia sino tambien porque tengo muchas responsabilidades en el siglo 24 de las que no puedo y no quiero desprenderme.- dije mirándolos seriamente.

_Lo entendemos, pero si pudiéramos conocernos tan solo en este tiempo tan preciado que tenemos, no hay nada que quisiéramos mas que eso...- dijo Richard con voz quebrada, lo cual me conmovio.

_Solo hasta que tengas que regresar...- dijo Kahlan como una suplica

_Yo... es que..., esta bien lo hare, me quedare con ustedes hasta que pueda encontrar la forma de regresar; ya sea reparando la nave o siendo rescatado.- les dije

_Eso es maravilloso, no sabes lo felices que nos has hecho, te prometo que no te molestaremos- Dijo Kahlan.

La alegria se veia en sus rostros, como un niño en la mañana de navidad, deje que la computadora continuara transmitiendo y sincronise mi tricorder con ella para saber si entraba alguna transmisión. Entonces los tres salimos del transbordador, y nos dispusimos a contarle toda la historia al resto de la familia, la cual no daba credito de lo que le contamos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 10: **Un día normal:

Aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido, ni lo que había aportado para que sucediera,

En ese momento cuando desperté luego de un par de horas de sueño; las cuales me resistía a tomar pero luego de que Kahlan y Richard me insistieran durante varias horas de que debía descansar, especialmente luego de que Kahlan le dijera a toda la familia que en los últimos cinco días solo había dormido tres o cuatro horas (lo que a mi parecer no tenía nada de malo, lo hacía todo el tiempo en la nave). En fin luego de acceder a un par de horas de sueño me desperté en la madrugada para emprender camino hacia el trasbordador, todos en la casa dormían y eso me facilito salir sin ser notado, ya parecía adolecente huyendo de la casa de sus padres y eso que apenas si los conocía.

En fin, mientras recorría el camino continuaba pensando en la noche anterior, en cómo me recibieron en su casa, como Mira no dejaba de contarme todo lo que me había perdido en veinte años y lo contenta que estaba en tener un hermano (afortunadamente Kahlan paso por alto el decirle que ella era la mayor de los dos, bendita sea!!) Zed me mostro algunos trucos impresionante de magia (aunque debo decir que se ofendió un poco al oírme decir TRUCOS, según el eso es magia de primera orden, que los trucos son de un prestidigitador cualquiera; así que me disculpe con una risa atravesada que acepto de buena gana), Kahlan me pidió que les contara a los demás las cosas que había vivido a lo largo de estos veinte años; ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras les iba relatando las distintas aventuras que había tenido a lo largo de mi infancia de un planeta a otro con mis padres adoptivos, se les helo la sangre cuando les conté sobre mi primer encuentro con los Borg y entristecieron al saber lo que le sucedió a mis padres gracias a estos últimos. Se maravillaron mientras les describía mi nave la STARKNIGHT y de cómo me habían nombrado el capitán más joven de la flota estelar (aunque tengo mis dudas de que hayan comprendido la explicación de cómo funciona el nuevo motor trifásico de singularidad mediante pulso tetrionico que estabiliza la matriz cuántica, quizá me excedí un poco con esa explicación, en fin…).

Luego pude oír como Kahlan y Richard hablaban lejos de todos acerca de mis habilidades de confesor, lo cual aun no comprendía muy bien ya que yo no poseía tales habilidades, también pase largo rato hablando con mis tías Denne y Jensen las dos son muy agradables y una vez que vieron que yo no era malvado y que no iba a matar a nadie para saciar mi sed de sangre (o algo así) se mostraron muy afectuosas, Kahlan luego me dijo que esperaban la llegada de una amiga muy querida de la familia llamada Cara junto con su hija Amanda, pero aparentemente se habían retrasado y quizá llegaran al día siguiente; por lo que ella me conto Cara parecía una persona a la que me gustaría conocer.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba a unos pasos de la Yellowstone, así que me dispuse a trabajar sabiendo de que en pocas horas, algunas, si no todos los integrantes de la familia estarían por aquí.


End file.
